


cards on the table (both showing hearts)

by m_writes



Series: and they were roommates [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, IKEA, M/M, domestic shopping followed by domestic fucking, the couch is a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_writes/pseuds/m_writes
Summary: “Ikea?” Ten deadpans. “Your big romantic idea for our first Valentine’s Day together is to go to Ikea?”“It is romantic,” Johnny pouts. Ten has to resist the urge to kiss his pushed-out bottom lip. “It’s buying furniture together. That’s like, a super adult, couple-y thing to do."or - Johnny and Ten take the next big step in their relationship: buying furniture together.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: and they were roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209029
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	cards on the table (both showing hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!! when i wrote _sit tight, watch it unwind_ , i wasn't planning on writing a sequel. but then i said "what if they bought a couch together" and ven said "what if the dreamies worked at Ikea" and thus, this fic was born. 
> 
> i don't _think_ you have to read _sit tight_ to enjoy this? while it's definitely referenced, this should stand on its own. but what do i know - i'm just the author, lol.
> 
> massive thanks as always to venvephe and andreannaness for being the best writing partners ever!! and also a massive thanks to those folks that read and loved _sit tight_. it truly means the world to me, and i hope you enjoy this as well. :3
> 
> title is inspired by "all of me" by john legend!

Ten wakes to the feeling of Johnny peppering his shoulders with kisses. 

It’s something that has become familiar over the past several months, but it never fails to get Ten’s heart fluttering. When he rolls over to face Johnny, Ten knows he has an embarrassing, dopey, lovesick grin on his face. 

That’s okay, though, because Johnny does, too.

“Good morning,” Ten whispers, arching his back and tilting his face up for a kiss.

Johnny, as always, is happy to oblige. “Morning,” he murmurs, pressing the word against Ten’s lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Ten huffs a laugh, pulling back to quirk an eyebrow at Johnny.

“ _Early_ Valentine’s Day,” Johnny amends. Ten just rolls his eyes and scoots himself closer so he can tangle their legs together.

“You’re so weird,” he says into Johnny’s neck. “Couldn’t wait a whole day?”

Johnny loops his arm around Ten’s body so he can stroke Ten’s back the way he knows Ten likes. “Well, I have a special present for you, and I wanted to give it to you early.”

“Oh?” Ten nips lightly at Johnny’s collarbone. He thinks he knows where Johnny is going with this - or hopes he does, anyway. His dick twitches with anticipation where it’s pressed against Johnny’s thigh.

“It’s really a present for both of us, actually,” Johnny continues. “For Valentine’s Day and our birthdays combined.”

“I see,” Ten says. He sucks a wet, open-mouthed kiss at Johnny’s sensitive pulse point, suppressing a smirk when he hears Johnny’s breath hitch.

“And it’s - ah, _Ten_ \- it’s kind of an all day thing, so I figured we could do it today since rehearsal is tomorrow.”

Ten snakes a hand up Johnny’s sleep tee to squeeze at his pec before trailing his fingers down Johnny’s stomach. “Good thinking,” he says seriously.

“We should -” Johnny lets out a shaky sigh, and Ten can feel his own heart start to pound - “we should go to Ikea and pick out a new couch.”

Ten stills his hand. _What_.

He pulls away to give Johnny an incredulous look. 

“Ten, _no_ ,” Johnny whines, trying to tug Ten back against him. “Why’d you stop?!”

“Ikea?” Ten deadpans. “Your big romantic idea for our first Valentine’s Day together is to go to _Ikea_?”

“It _is_ romantic,” Johnny pouts. Ten has to resist the urge to kiss his pushed-out bottom lip. “It’s buying furniture _together_. That’s like, a super adult, couple-y thing to do.”

He’s so _earnest_ \- Ten can’t help but laugh, giving into his impulse to lean in and kiss him. 

“It’s not the adult, couple-y thing _I_ would have chosen as a Valentine’s Day date,” he says.

Johnny frowns. “What would you have chosen?”

Oh, Johnny. Ten forgets, sometimes, how little experience he has. 

While Ten had spent the last three years dealing with his supposedly unrequited feelings by sleeping around, Johnny had just… not dated anyone. Slept with a handful of girls, but not done anything serious. 

To be fair, Johnny hadn’t _known_ about his feelings for Ten until a few months ago. But that makes his lack of experience all the more unbelievable, in Ten’s eyes - he’s unquestionably the hottest guy on campus. Without emotional baggage holding him back, Johnny could have had women lining up for his attention.

Well - no sense dwelling on the past. Not when Ten has Johnny in his bed and all to himself in the present. 

He smirks as he cups the bulge at the front of Johnny’s pants, gratified at the way Johnny can’t hold back a moan.

“I bet you can guess,” he says, pitching his voice low and sultry.

Johnny doesn’t respond, just pushes into Ten’s hand, and Ten gives himself a mental pat on the back for a successful seduction accomplished. He wiggles forward, pressing their bodies together so he can suck a hickey into Johnny’s jawline while he rubs at the growing hardness in Johnny’s sweats. Johnny’s breathing picks up, and the light strokes on Ten’s back turn into scratches - _now_ they’re getting somewhere.

But then Johnny gasps, “If we get there when they open at 10, we won’t have to deal with as many crowds.”

Ten groans - not in a sexy way - and withdraws again. Johnny’s flushed all the way down to his chest, and he’s half hard in Ten’s hand, and it’s an absolute _tragedy_ that he insists on talking about Ikea when he looks like _this_.

“We _have_ a couch,” Ten says, exasperated. “A perfectly functional couch, the last I checked.”

“I know.” Johnny delicately removes Ten’s hand from his dick - tragedy upon tragedy, this morning - so he can twine their fingers together. Sometimes Ten forgets that his boyfriend is such a sap. “But I think we should pick one out together. Something that’s _ours_ , you know?”

He punctuates his statement by pressing a kiss to the back of Ten’s hand. It’s stupidly romantic in the simplest of ways. Ten can’t help but melt. 

That is, until his brain function manages to divert energy away from his dick so he can process their conversation. Ten sighs. 

“You still don’t like that I made out with Chris on that couch, do you?” he says flatly. 

Johnny at least has the decency to look sheepish at being caught out. 

“I still don’t like the fact that you made out with Chris on that couch,” he confirms.

“Baby,” Ten says, sitting up and letting the covers pool around his hips, “it’s been, like, four months. We’ve been dating for way longer than I even _knew_ Chris.”

Johnny pouts again, looking adorable and beautiful laid out amongst their pillows. “I know. But it still bothers me.”

“Why?” Ten asks gently. He runs his hand through Johnny’s hair in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. 

It works - Johnny sighs and pushes into the touch. “It just reminds me of how shitty I felt for those few weeks you guys were dating. Not just because I feel stupid for being so confused, but also because I was such a dick to you for no reason.” He pauses, biting his lip. “Also… it _really_ fucking sucked walking in on you guys.”

Ten hums in understanding. They’ve already talked about this, months ago, so Ten doesn’t need to say anything else - he just leans down so he can press a kiss to Johnny’s forehead. 

“It really means that much to you?” Ten asks, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Johnny’s. He can feel the motion of Johnny’s answering nod. 

“It does,” Johnny says. 

Ten’s never been good at saying no to Johnny. Especially not for something so simple. 

“Okay,” he says on an exhale, leaning back so he can make eye contact with Johnny. “Let’s go to Ikea for Valentine’s Day.”

Johnny grins, eyes crinkling at the corners. He pulls at Ten so he can roll them both over, Ten on his back and caged in by Johnny’s arms. 

“Thank you,” Johnny says, abruptly serious. Ten cups Johnny’s face in both of his hands to draw him down for a lingering kiss. 

“You said they open at 10? How long does it take to get to Ikea?” Ten asks. 

Johnny blinks, his face squished adorably in between Ten’s palms. “Like, half an hour or so?”

“And what time is it now?”

“Uh- ” Johnny squints at the clock on their nighstand. “8:45.”

Ten hums, thumbing at Johnny’s full bottom lip. He slides his other hand into Johnny’s hair, tugging at the strands.

“Well then,” Ten says, using his grip on Johnny’s hair to guide him downward, “you better be quick.”

***

Johnny, as it turns out, has the whole thing completely planned.

He makes quick work with Ten - it’s amazing how well Johnny knows Ten’s body - and then when Ten wants to return the favor, Johnny insists on him doing it in the shower for efficiency’s sake. So he brings Johnny off with his hand, sucking marks into the back of Johnny’s neck as Johnny comes on the checkered tiles. He can’t help but feel smug about the way he’s got Johnny trembling under the hot spray of the shower.

At 9:30 on the dot they’re strolling down the sidewalk towards Jungwoo’s apartment complex, where he’s already waiting outside, jingling the keys to his Land Rover at them. 

“Here you go, lovebirds,” Jungwoo says as they approach, dropping the keys into Johnny’s proffered hand. “Have fun, but be careful. Lucas and I have learned from experience that the interior stains a _lot_ more easily than you’d expect. I left some towels in the back and put the seats down already.”

“Ah, thanks, Jungwoo,” Johnny says, tucking the keys into his jacket pocket. “I think all the furniture comes in boxes, but we’ll put the towels down just in case.”

Jungwoo tilts his head, looking confused. “Furniture?”

Ten gives Jungwoo a long-suffering look. “Johnny’s taking me to Ikea for Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo laughs, “ _Ikea_?”

“Yeah,” Johnny says with a frown. “Wait - what did you think we needed the Land Rover for?”

“All your text said was that you needed it ‘So me and Ten can run an errand.’” He pulls his hands out of his sweatshirt pocket so he can gesture with air quotes. “I thought it was code for sex.”

Ten laughs, delighted, as Johnny sputters.

“Why would we need a Land Rover for sex?!” he says, face coloring. “We live together! We have _two_ beds to choose from!”

Jungwoo shrugs. “I thought you were being adventurous.”

“Oh, Johnny is plenty adventurous without car sex,” Ten says, rubbing Johnny’s bicep and grinning lasciviously. 

He mostly says it to watch Johnny’s face heat more - which it does - but he’s not really stretching the truth that much. Johnny, for all of his lack of experience with men before dating Ten, has been eager to get caught up, and Ten has been only too happy to teach him.

Ten hasn’t quite gotten Johnny to be as shameless as he’d like, though. Which is why Johnny shoots Ten a glare and tugs at his hand to lead him away.

“Well, thank you, Jungwoo - for the car, not the conversation,” Johnny says over his shoulder as they walk away. “We will return your Land Rover in peak condition, and with no new stains of dubious origin.”

“I appreciate that,” Jungwoo says. “But my car is that way.”

Ten and Johnny turn around to look at Jungwoo, who is grinning ear to ear with his thumb jerked over his shoulder in the opposite direction. 

Johnny doesn’t respond - just clears his throat, pulling Ten along and pointedly ignoring Jungwoo’s laughter echoing after them down the street.

***

They take a detour once they’re outside Chicago proper to drive through a Starbucks, and then they’re on their way to Ikea. 

Ten loves watching Johnny drive - he takes advantage of the fact that he’s a passenger to turn in his seat and stare unabashedly. 

Why shouldn’t he, after all? Johnny’s his boyfriend, they’re kind of obsessed with each other, and also, Johnny is insanely attractive - especially when he’s in his element.

And oh, is he in his element now. 

Johnny had insisted on opening the sunroof despite the chill February air, but they’ve got the heaters blasting and the seat warmers on, so the interior of the car is still cozy. The breeze from the open window makes the hair at the top of Johnny’s head flutter, and he’s got one hand on the steering wheel and the other entwined with Ten’s over the center console. He’s singing a Post Malone song - despite the bittersweet lyrics, he’s smiling, and he looks totally content.

They don’t get the chance to drive very much, living in the city and mostly relying on public transit. But Johnny told Ten once that he finds driving relaxing, and there’s something about Johnny being completely comfortable behind the wheel of a car that Ten finds unbearably sexy. 

It’s such a simple scene, but it’s one that Ten has been pining after for years. He feels incredibly lucky that he gets to have it now.

“Hey,” Ten says, a thought occurring to him, “how are we going to pay for this? Couches aren’t cheap, you know.”

“I know,” Johnny says easily. “Don’t worry about it.”

Ten gives Johnny a pointed look, though Johnny doesn’t see it, eyes firmly ahead. 

“I am going to worry about it, though,” Ten says. “Especially now that we’re dating - what’s mine is yours, and all that. Besides, I don’t want you to have to give up your coffee habit for a couch that we don’t technically _need_.”

Johnny takes his focus off the road for a moment to give Ten an affronted look. “ _Ten_. I would _never_ deprive myself of a basic human necessity like coffee.”

Ten giggles at Johnny’s antics, hopelessly fond. Johnny grins.

“I have that tutoring gig twice a week, remember?” he continues. “I’ve been saving that money.”

“And that’s enough for a couch?” Ten doesn’t bother to hide his skepticism.

Ten watches in fascination as Johnny’s cheeks color.

“It is when you’ve been saving up since November,” he says.

Ten raises his eyebrows. “ _November_? Wow - you really did have this all planned, huh? Why didn’t you just pick something out yourself, if the couch was bothering you this much?”

Johnny shrugs. “It’s _our_ apartment, though. I want where we live to be a space _both_ of us enjoys. Plus, like you said, couches are expensive - this has to be something we like enough to take with us after we graduate next year, wherever we end up moving together.”

Ten’s stomach swoops. They’re stupidly in love with each other, Ten knows, but they’ve never really talked about what comes after college. For his part, Ten had just kind of assumed that they would go day by day, month by month, see where life takes them.

But Johnny - Johnny hasn’t just been thinking about a new couch. He’s been thinking about their future together, assuming that choices they make today - together - will impact them both in the months and years ahead. 

And he says it so casually, so confidently, like it’s a given. Like he’s all in.

Ten untangles their fingers so he can press a kiss to Johnny’s palm, nuzzling against it.

“I really love you,” Ten says into his skin, feeling like his heart is close to bursting.

Johnny throws Ten a questioning glance, but he doesn’t ask - he just gives Ten an easy smile. “I really love you too.”

***

“So what do you think - food first, or furniture?”

Ten gives Johnny a confused look. “Um… furniture? Since we’re at a furniture store? If you wanted food we should have stopped on the way here.”

Johnny halts in the middle of the mostly-empty parking lot, staring at Ten in what appears to be legitimate shock.

“What?” Ten asks, unnerved and slightly annoyed. 

“Ten,” Johnny says slowly, “have you ever been to an Ikea before?”

Ten frowns. “No? The dorm came pre-furnished, and then after that Baekhyun left most of the furniture in the apartment when we took over his lease - why would I have had a reason to go to Ikea?”

Johnny gapes and slaps a hand over his heart like he’s been shot, falling to his knees on the pavement. A perfectly nice-looking couple gives him a wide berth as they walk by. Ten gives them an apologetic smile for good measure. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” he hisses at Johnny, trying to sound stern, but he can’t quite keep the amusement out of his voice. 

“ _Ten_ ,” Johnny says, “baby. Darling. I have failed you as a boyfriend, keeping you from the wonders of Ikea.”

“Oh my god, you drama queen,” Ten laughs, hauling Johnny up by his bicep. “We’ve only been dating for a few months, so I’m sure the Boyfriend High Council will forgive you.”

“That’s not an excuse,” Johnny insists. He peels Ten’s hand off his arm so he can tangle their fingers together as they walk towards the entrance. “We’ve been friends for years, though. Dating or not, I absolutely should have taken you before this.”

“It’s just a furniture store, Johnny.”

“It’s _not_ just a furniture store.” Johnny gestures grandly at the blocky IKEA name on the front of the warehouse. “It’s an _experience_.”

Ten rolls his eyes. “Alright then, fearless leader. Show me the full experience.”

Johnny grins at Ten, picking up the pace in his stride. “Food first,” he says decisively. “Ikea is famous for it. Like, as much as the furniture. Swedish-style meatballs are the best.”

“I don’t know,” Ten says, pressing closer to Johnny’s side, “I think I prefer Chicago style.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, but Johnny just tilts his head.

“Chicago style what? Meatballs?” 

God, he’s so _earnest_. Well, he’s a smart guy, and he knows Ten’s dirty sense of humor - he’ll figure it out eventually.

They’re through the sliding front doors before it clicks. Ten revels in watching his ears go red. “Oh my god. _Ten_. We’re in _public_.”

Ten cackles. “Listen, you knew what you were getting into with me. I refuse to change myself for any man - including you, Johnny Suh.”

When they step onto the escalator, Johnny tugs at Ten’s arm so that they’re facing each other. 

“I wouldn’t want you to, anyway,” Johnny says, a soft smile on his face as he looks down at Ten, entirely too sincere for a furniture store at ten o’clock in the morning. Now it’s Ten’s turn to blush.

“ _Johnny_. We’re in public,” he mimics.

Johnny throws his head back to laugh as they step off the escalator. He pulls Ten aside, engulfing Ten in a hug. 

“You knew what you were getting into with me,” Johnny murmurs, his breath fanning across Ten’s cheeks. They’re standing so close together that if Ten tilted his head up he could brush their noses together - so he does.

“Yeah,” Ten says, “I did.”

***

The meatballs are, in fact, delicious - even if it is technically too early for lunch - and Ten gets through most of their meal without making any uncouth jokes. And Johnny is right about Ikea itself, too. It’s kind of an incredible place, and Ten can see why Johnny is so obsessed with it. 

They get confused by the signage posted and accidentally leave the cafe in the wrong direction, so they spend a good amount of time getting distracted by all the other wonders Ikea has to offer on their way to the couch selection. 

Well - Ten gets distracted, never having experienced the novelty of fully functional room displays before. He flits from section to section, dreaming of changes they could never make to their janky, rented apartment, and Johnny, as usual, indulges him. Ten actually kind of forgets their original purpose for being there.

“Hyung, look at this,” Ten says, all but salivating over a large glass curio cabinet with a mirrored back. “We could put all my art in here! And there’s even enough room to display all those EXO photocards you pretend aren’t hidden under your bed.”

“I do _not_ have EXO photocards hidden under my bed.” Johnny wraps his arms around Ten’s waist from behind, making eye contact with him through the mirror. “I keep them in my parents’ garage, like a normal college student. Also, don’t call me _hyung_ when we’re not at dance practice. You’re not even Korean. It’s weird.”

Ten smirks. “Do you really think it’s weird? And not hot? Because your cheeks are red.”

Johnny groans and tucks his face against Ten’s neck. “Shut up. Let’s just go look at couches already.”

Ten lets Johnny take his hand and lead him away from the cabinet, but he definitely files the _hyung_ thing away for later.

When they turn the corner and make their way into the living room section, they’re met with a familiar face. Or, rather, three familiar faces.

“Johnny hyung! Ten hyung!” Jaemin says, delighted. He’s stretched out on a teal sectional that’s the same shade as his hair, his head resting on Jeno’s lap. “What are you doing here?”

“Shopping for couches,” Johnny says, bumping his fist with Jaemin’s. Ten notes that Johnny doesn’t say anything to _Jaemin_ about calling him hyung in public. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Working!” Jaemin replies brightly, adjusting so his neck fits more comfortably against Jeno’s thigh. Jeno smiles indulgently, continuing to play with Jaemin’s hair. They would look adorably domestic if it weren’t for their bright blue and yellow Ikea-issued polo shirts.

“You have to actually _do things_ if you’re going to claim you’re working.” Ten and Johnny turn to watch Renjun walk over, arms full of pillows. He drops them into one of the display crates before glaring down at Jaemin.

Jaemin just gestures at himself. “I’m on my break!”

Renjun rolls his eyes. “You’ve been ‘on your break’ -” he uses air quotes for this - “for the past 30 minutes.”

Jaemin shrugs, unapologetic. “It’s my long break.”

Renjun sighs, visibly giving up on Jaemin to turn to Jeno. “And what about you? We can’t all take breaks at the same time.”

Jeno blinks. “But Jaemin wanted to cuddle.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Renjun groans, dragging his hands over his face, “you’re impossible. Both of you. I hate you. You’re going to get us fired.”

“You love us,” Jaemin insists, reaching out to link a finger in one of Renjun’s belt loops so he can tug the other man closer. “And we’re not going to get fired. It’s so early, the store is practically empty.”

Renjun removes his hands from his face to gesture at Johnny and Ten. “There are customers right here!”

Jaemin waves them off without looking at them. “They don’t count.”

“Ouch,” Johnny says, but he’s grinning, no heat behind the words.

“Come onnnnn, Injunnieeeeeeeeee,” Jaemin pouts, rubbing Renjun’s thigh. Renjun slaps his hand away when it gets too close to Renjun’s butt, but Jaemin only grins. “Come cuddle with your boyfriends and talk to your friends. It’s too early in the morning for there to be a stick up your ass.”

Renjun grimaces, but lets Jaemin tug him down so that he’s sitting on top of Jaemin’s thighs. Ten thinks it can’t be comfortable, but Jaemin looks content.

“If there’s a stick up my ass you put it there,” Renjun grumbles.

Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows. “Later, baby.”

Renjun rolls his eyes again, but he finally cracks a smile, snagging Jaemin’s hand.

“So,” Renjun says, looking up at Johnny and Ten, “couches, huh? What are you looking for?”

Ten glances at Johnny. He’s the one who has, apparently, been planning this thing for months - Ten only knew they were going shopping a few hours ago. 

“Oh, I didn’t have anything specific in mind,” Johnny says airily, tightening his fingers where they’re wrapped around Ten’s. “Something comfortable. And long, so I can lay out on it. Nothing with a pull out sofa, though, those always look lame. And the material has to be pet-safe because Ten wants cats at some point. Also, I don’t think we can afford a sectional.” 

When he stops speaking, Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno are giving him identical dumbfounded looks.

“Nothing specific, though,” Jaemin says flatly.

Johnny clears his throat. “And probably a neutral color would be best.”

Ten can’t help but laugh at him then, resting his forehead against Johnny’s shoulder helplessly.

“What?” Johnny says, trying to sound affronted, but Ten can hear the amusement laced in his tone.

“You’re ridiculous,” Ten says fondly, smiling up at him. Johnny grins back, pecking a kiss on the tip of Ten’s nose.

“Maybe a little,” he concedes.

“Wah, you guys are so cute,” Jamin says. He shifts his leg, jostling Renjun slightly in the process. “Why don’t you ever kiss me cutely, Injunnie?”

“Because you’re a gremlin,” Renjun answers immediately.

“Hey,” Jeno pouts, “ _I_ kiss you cutely.”

Jaemin tips his head back to smile at him. “Yes, you do.”

Just to prove it, Jeno leans down to kiss Jaemin on his forehead, right between his eyebrows. Apparently that’s the last straw for Renjun.

“This is entirely too much PDA for our place of employment.” He stands quickly, turning to tug at Jaemin, who obliges with minimal protest. “Come on. Let’s go actually do what Ikea is paying us minimum wage to do.”

***

Two hours later, Ikea is beginning to lose some of its charm.

“I thought you said you didn’t care what couch we bought,” Ten says. He’s sprawled out on an armchair, back against one armrest and legs swung over the other, while Johnny tests one of the sofas - again.

“I didn’t say I didn’t _care_.” Johnny sits cross-legged, frowns, bounces a little, and stands up. “Just that I didn’t have a preference.”

“No offense, Johnny hyung, but you’ve tested almost every couch in the showroom.” Jeno says. “It kind of seems like you do have a preference.”

Jeno is back to serving as a pillow for Jaemin, this time stretched out on one of the few sofas Johnny has managed to eliminate as a contender. Renjun has long since stopped trying to help - even he’s sitting down, his feet propped up on a display coffee table. He’s giving Johnny a look that is something between concern and irritation.

“I haven’t tested _every_ couch here.” Johnny’s eyes alight on a black leather sofa he’s somehow missed. “Hey, what about that one? That looks classy and adult.”

“I wouldn’t recommend leather,” Jaemin says. “Easy to clean, yes, but see how much you like that convenience when you’re peeling your bare, sweaty skin off the seats.”

Renjun’s eyes go wide, his face flushing a bright red. 

“Jaemin!” he hisses, smacking his boyfriend’s foot.

Jamin just shrugs. “What? It’s true.” Jeno just nods sagely, still running his fingers through Jaemin’s hair.

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “That’s… an oddly specific piece of advice.”

Jaemin winks. “I’m speaking from experience.”

“Have _you_ tested every couch here?” Ten asks.

Jaemin grins and opens his mouth to reply, but Renjun cuts him off.

“Do _not_ answer that question, Na Jaemin. We are at _work_.”

Jaemin pouts, but complies.

“I’ll give you the details later,” he stage-whispers to Ten with a wink. Ten laughs and winks back.

“Alright, well. In that case, I think it’s between these two.” Johnny points at two of the couches he’s standing in front of. “The FINNALA is more chic. More classic looking. But the Hair-landa -” he frowns. “Hur-landa? Herr-lahnda? How do you pronounce the A with the two dots over it?”

He looks at Jaemin and Jeno, who turn to look at Renjun, who just shrugs. 

“Actually, I have no idea,” he says. “I try to avoid saying the furniture names most of the time. Keeping track of three languages is difficult enough without throwing Swedish into the mix.”

Johnny nods. “Fair. Anyway - the Her-whatever one is slightly more comfortable. So it’s really a toss-up, still.” He pauses, looking between the couches with his arms crossed. “Maybe if I just try them one more -”

“Oh my _god,_ Johnny,” Ten groans. He throws himself out of the chair and strides over to Johnny. “I love you, but this is getting ridiculous. It’s a couch, for fuck’s sake. If we don’t like it we can just get another one later.”

Johnny frowns. “I know, but - I want to take this seriously. It’s a big deal for me.”

Ten sighs, closing his eyes to gather himself. He knows that Johnny can get like this, when he’s really invested in something, focused in a way that can be a little overwhelming for Ten, who usually tends to just go with the flow. 

It’s fun when that attention is focused on their relationship - or, more specifically, Johnny doting on Ten. It’s less fun when it’s focused on something like buying a couch.

But then again, this isn’t just Johnny buying a couch, is it? Ten thinks back to their conversation in the car on the way here - how Johnny talked so casually about the way this couch will fit into their shared life, even years ahead. For Johnny, this isn’t just about furniture. It’s about their _commitment_ to each other; the first semi-permanent step in building a future together.

Ugh, and what has Ten been doing for the past few hours? While Johnny has been trying out couches, Ten’s been lounging around, helping Jaemin rile Renjun up and texting Yangyang weird memes about their stats professor. If the couch is a metaphor for their relationship, Johnny is literally the only one putting in any work. How long before he decides that being in a relationship with Ten is too much of a struggle?

Ten feels an inkling of panic stir at the back of his mind. He doesn’t want that to happen - he doesn’t know what he would do without Johnny in his life. Doesn’t even want to consider it.

It all boils down to this: if the couch is important to Johnny, it has to be important to Ten, too.

Ten lets out a steadying breath and opens his eyes, reaching up to pull Johnny’s face towards him so he can press a kiss to his lips. He tries to convey all of his jumbled thoughts, his tangled up emotions into the kiss.

“Okay- I’m sorry. I know this is important to you,” Ten smiles, and then can’t help quirking an eyebrow. “But as much as you seem to love Ikea, we can’t _live_ here. We need to actually pick out a new couch.”

Johnny seems a little startled by the force of the kiss, but he thankfully doesn’t comment on it - just rubs at Ten’s side soothingly. 

“Well, how about this.” Johnny pulls back and slides his arm around Ten’s waist, turning him so that they’re both facing the two couches. “I’ve narrowed it down this far. Why don’t you make the final decision?”

Ten thinks about what they will be most likely to be doing together at home. In his mind’s eye, he pictures their normal evening routines - Ten stretched out, his feet in Johnny’s lap while they watch a K-drama. Tucked into the armrests on opposite ends of the sofa, their legs tangled in the middle. Johnny draped over Ten’s body, drooling onto Ten’s chest while Ten pets his hair.

Ten smiles to himself. Really, they’ve been this brand of stupidly domestic for years, even before they started dating. But in the past few months Ten has come to cherish those moments more than ever.

Well, if that’s most of how they’re going to be using the couch - sprawled out, tangled together in various configurations - then that’s how Ten should test them. He pats Johnny’s hand, slipping out of Johnny’s grip. 

He lays down on the HÄRLANDA first - the puffy seat cushions are, in fact, very comfortable. But Ten can’t quite unfold his whole body, his knees bent and his toes curled up against the armrest. He gets up and repeats his actions on the FINNALA. This time, he has better luck - even stretched out as far as he can go, his toes only barely brush the armrest.

He opens his eyes and looks up at Johnny.

“I think this is the one,” Ten says with a grin, but he frowns when he notices Johnny’s expression. His boyfriend is looking down at him with wide eyes, his mouth dropped open in a little _o_ of surprise.

“Johnny?” Ten asks. “You okay?”

Johnny blinks rapidly a few times before schooling his expression.

“Yep!” he says quickly. “Yep yep yep. I’m great. I just - you’re right, this is the one. Let’s go pick it up from the warehouse.”

“Uh, alright,” Ten replies hesitantly. “You’re sure, though? What about -”

“Nope.” Johnny coughs lightly, clearly embarrassed at the force of his interruption. “Uh, I mean, this is totally the one. Thanks for testing them out.” He gives Ten a smile that’s a little strained.

Ten raises his eyebrows. “Wow - that was quick, after all that deliberation.”

Johnny’s cheeks tinge pink. “I -” he starts, but Jaemin cuts him off.

“Oh, no need to explain yourself, hyung,” he says. His grin is sharp when he looks at Ten. “I think we all know why this is the one. And I have to say - _excellent_ choice.”

Ten raises an eyebrow at Jaemin as he stands, then looks to Jeno and Renjun, who are also both staring at him and nodding.

“I don’t get it,” he says, turning to Johnny.

“Don’t worry,” Jeno says with that pleasant, easy smile of his, “I’m sure Johnny hyung will explain it on the drive home.” He pauses. “Or after you get home. Or maybe once the couch is built.”

Ten is still completely clueless, but decides to let it go when he glances back at Johnny - his boyfriend is fidgety, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip, like he’s anxious to get out of here.

“Alright, weirdos,” Ten says, snagging one of Johnny’s hands and tugging him towards the escalators. “Thanks for your help. I think.”

“Any time!” Jaemin says brightly, at the same time that Renjun murmurs, “Sorry, hyungs.”

Jaemin whips his head around at Renjun. “What do you mean, ‘sorry?’ We’re a delight!”

Ten grins as he and Johnny turn away, laughing at the fading sounds of bickering.

“Hey,” he says to Johnny, once they’re standing on the escalator, “what was all that about, anyway? Why’d you get so weird? Second-guessing your decision already?”

Johnny doesn’t say anything at first - just fixes Ten with this strangely intense look. It kind of gets Ten hot under the collar, though that could just be his natural reaction to Johnny’s undivided attention, at this point.

Before he manages to figure it out, though, Johnny takes Ten’s face in his hands and kisses him, slow and deep. It catches Ten totally off guard - when Johnny pulls away Ten legitimately has to catch his breath.

“Jeno was right,” Johnny says. “I’ll tell you when we get home.”

With that, Johnny slides his hands down to Ten’s shoulders to gently nudge him off the escalator - he didn’t even know they were so close to the bottom, _that_ could have been a disaster - and towards the warehouse. Ten lets Johnny take the lead, for once not complaining about having to keep up with Johnny’s long strides.

Their Ikea adventure has been fun, but Ten is suddenly very eager to get home.

***

Ten flops down on their newly-assembled couch, settling into the crook of Johnny’s arm and leaning his head back to rest on Johnny’s big shoulder. 

“I know I said if we didn’t like it we could just buy a new couch,” Ten says, eyes closed, “but I changed my mind. That whole process fucking sucked. We are keeping this couch until we die.”

Johnny just chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of Ten’s head. “Drama queen. It wasn’t _that_ bad.”

If Ten is _really_ honest, the process of putting the couch together actually hadn’t been so awful - the worst part of the last several hours was having to haul their old couch to a dumpster in an alley two streets over, since their apartment building has very strict trash rules. 

_Neither_ of them can afford an HOA fine on a college budget. 

Even still, Ten feels like his point stands. The assembly instructions had been minimized for simplicity - which Johnny _says_ is so that they don’t have to print them in multiple languages, and which Ten thinks is Swedish for “obtuse on purpose so Swedes can feel superior.” 

Kun had once made them all watch an episode of some British baking show where the contestants had to make something with a bare-bones recipe using their instincts. Ten thinks he’d rather try to figure out how to bake a chocolate souffle with no instructions than put together another piece of furniture. And he’s _terrible_ at baking.

All told, it feels really nice to just relax. The couch is just as comfortable as it was when he tested it at the store - Ten is content to settle in for a nice, long cuddle. 

Johnny runs his fingers lightly along Ten’s arm, and Ten hums, burrowing further into Johnny’s side. He loves how tactile Johnny is - he’s been that way the whole time Ten has known him, but once they started dating the touches got more frequent, more intimate, like Johnny regretted the previous three or so years and now couldn’t bear to keep his hands off Ten. Even idle touches like this have become familiar. It’s soothing - he kind of feels like Johnny is petting him. Ten could stay like this for hours. 

But Johnny, apparently, has other plans.

“So...” he says casually, “are you really that tired from putting the couch together?” 

He punctuates his question by grazing his nails along Ten’s upper arm and over his shoulder, thumbing at the pulse point on Ten’s neck. It sends shivers up Ten’s spine.

Ten opens his eyes and sits up, turning to Johnny with his eyebrows raised. “Really?”

Johnny blinks, all faux innocence. “What?”

Ten rolls his eyes, but moves out of Johnny’s hold to straddle his lap. 

“Was this part of your plan, too?” Ten asks, snaking his fingers just under the hem of Johnny’s shirt. Johnny grins and settles his hands on Ten’s hips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He runs his hands up and around Ten’s back, pressing his fingertips into the dip at Ten’s spine. Ten arches into the touch on instinct. “Though, since you’re here…”

Ten gives into the gentle pressure of Johnny’s hands and rolls his hips forward. He doesn’t always like being told what to do - implicitly or otherwise - but it’s worth letting Johnny take this little bit of control for the gasp he gets in return. He smirks and rolls his hips again, more firmly this time, and he can feel the minute jerk of Johnny’s hips beneath him.

“Since I’m here what?” Ten teases. He presses his hands into Johnny’s abs - in part just to feel, in part to give himself more leverage. This time, the grind of his hips makes Johnny whimper. The sound makes Ten’s stomach swoop with arousal. 

“Since you’re here you - you should - ” Johnny gasps, his fingers flexing on Ten’s hips, too caught up in _Ten_ to finish his sentence. Ten laughs softly.

“Baby, look at you.” He trails his hand up Johnny’s chest to pinch at one of his nipples. “You’re so keyed up and I haven’t even done anything.”

Johnny just nods and digs his fingers into Ten’s hips, encouraging him to keep rocking forward. “Maybe I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he says, arching up to bite at Ten’s neck. “Maybe you’re just really fucking hot.”

Now it’s Ten’s turn to gasp. They’ve been sleeping together for months but Ten somehow manages to forget, every time, that Johnny knows exactly how to press Ten’s buttons, that he can give just as good as he gets.

“Hmm,” Ten hums, trying to maintain his unaffected air, “do you really think flattery is going to get you what you want?”

Before Ten can really register what’s happening, he’s in motion - Johnny tightens his arms around Ten and flips him so that he’s on his back on the couch, Johnny hovering over him.

“Yes, I do,” Johnny says. He tugs the neck of Ten’s t-shirt down so he can suck at his collarbone. “Gorgeous.” 

He moves up, biting at the base of Ten’s neck. Ten sighs and tilts his head for easier access. “Beautiful.”

Johnny drags his lips along Ten’s neck, pressing a kiss to the corner of Ten’s mouth. His breath is a whisper on Ten’s skin. “Love of my life.”

Ten rattles out an exhale - how can Johnny turn the tables on him so quickly? - and twists his fingers into Johnny’s hair.

“And what is it that you want?” Ten asks, voice high and breathy.

Johnny nips at Ten’s bottom lip before finally, _finally_ slotting their lips together. Ten opens for him immediately, digging his heels into the backs of Johnny’s legs to urge him forward.

“Wanna be inside of you,” Johnny whispers against Ten’s lips. “You always feel so good around me.”

Ten groans. “Yes, Johnny, _please_.”

Johnny sits back on his knees, towering over Ten as he digs in the pocket of his jeans. When he pulls his hand out, he has a small packet of lube and a condom between his fingers, a smug grin on his face.

Ten huffs out a laugh. “Wow, you really _did_ plan this.”

“To be honest…” Johnny bites his lip. “This was kind of the whole point of today. Buying a couch so we could break it in. Create - create our _own_ memories here.”

Ten thinks of the night, all those months ago, when Johnny walked in on him and Chris. The night that started all of this, really. Ten doesn’t remember much from that night - or not much of what he did with Chris, anyway.

He does, however, remember the look on Johnny’s face, and feeling like he’d somehow betrayed Johnny. He hadn’t even known that Johnny returned his feelings at that point, and yet having Johnny and Chris in the same room, being caught in the middle of what had definitely been a precursor to sex, had made clear the strength of his feelings for Johnny - 

And how much they paled in comparison for whatever he was starting to feel for Chris. 

Making some new memories in this room - on this couch that they’ve bought _together_ \- sounds perfect to Ten. 

Still, he can’t help but tease Johnny, just a little bit - he lets his eyes go hooded, arching his body towards Johnny’s in a way he knows will get Johnny’s breath to hitch. 

“Wow, hyung,” Ten says, voice pitched low, “you’re so possessive.”

Johnny’s eyes are glazed over, his eyes glued to the strip of Ten’s exposed skin where his shirt is riding up. 

“Sorry,” Johnny says, but Ten can tell it’s an automatic response, that he’s succeeded in thoroughly distracting Johnny with his body. 

Ten rubs his foot along the side of Johnny’s leg to get him to pay attention. Once he’s making eye contact, Ten smirks.

“I never said it was a bad thing.”

Johnny groans and rushes in to crush their mouths together. Ten gets lost in the kiss, which is all too easy to do, with Johnny - he thought he was addicted to Johnny _before_ they started dating, that he was too obvious about wanting to be around him all the time, wanting to vie for the sole focus of his attention. 

That was before he knew what it was like to have Johnny’s mouth on his, though, what it was like to have their bodies totally pressed together, to have Johnny’s hardness pressing against his hip. One of Johnny’s hands is under his ass, holding him up, and the other is up Ten’s shirt, toying with one of his nipples. Johnny drags Ten’s bottom lip with his teeth before moving down to bite at the sensitive skin at Ten’s jaw, and it sends a jolt straight to Ten’s dick.

“Up,” he gasps, pushing at Johnny’s shoulders. “I need you naked _now_.”

Johnny quickly obliges, shucking his shirt and throwing it on their floor before rushing in to help with Ten’s. He stands so he can slide out of his pants, and Ten takes the opportunity to undress as well, laying his shirt out on the couch cushions underneath him. If Ten has his way, they’re about to make a mess, and they _did_ just spend an entire day putting it together.

When he sits back down and turns to face Johnny, Johnny is standing over him, stepping out of his boxers. He’s already half hard, his dick hanging heavy between his legs. Ten thinks he can literally feel himself start to salivate at the sight.

“God, how are you so _perfect_?” He grabs at Johnny’s hips to draw him closer, nuzzling at the light trail of hair just below Johnny’s belly button. Ten sighs when Johnny cards his fingers through Ten’s hair - he feels Johnny shiver when Ten’s breath fans across his skin.

“I could ask you the same question,” Johnny murmurs.

Ten grins, looking up at Johnny from under his eyelashes. He makes sure to keep eye contact as he licks his lips, then mouths along Johnny’s shaft. Johnny’s muscles twitch with the effort of staying still under his hands.

“Are you sure you want to fuck me?” Ten asks. He licks at the head of Johnny’s dick, precome salty on his tongue. “We could stay just like this and you could fuck my throat instead.”

He punctuates his statement by wrapping his fingers around the base of Johnny’s cock and taking the head into his mouth, exaggerating hollowing out his cheeks as he sucks. Johnny moans, hips kicking forward involuntarily - but then he tightens his fingers in Ten’s hair and pulls him off of his dick.

“You’re a menace,” Johnny says, voice shaky. “Tempting, but - I think I’d rather have you laid out for me.”

Heat pools in Ten’s gut. That’s fine by him. He presses one more wet kiss to the head of Johnny’s cock, then lays back.

“Well then - come and get it.” 

It escalates pretty quickly from there. 

When they’d first started dating, Ten had tried to draw it out every time they had sex, savoring the experience. He’d been so used to pining that he didn’t quite know what to do with himself once he got what he wanted, and he wasn’t sure how long he was going to be allowed to keep Johnny. Johnny said he loved Ten, and Ten believed him, but there was a difference between loving someone and maintaining a relationship with them, and Ten was afraid Johnny would decide he wasn’t worth the effort. 

But those fears were dispelled pretty quickly, once it became clear that their codependent friendship translated pretty easily into a codependent relationship, and slowly but surely Ten stopped treating every sexual experience with Johnny like it was his last. 

And oh, is he glad for it now - he’s not thinking of anything at all as he lets Johnny climb on top of him, press him into the mattress, and kiss him absolutely senseless. He’s not trying to slow things down, commit everything to memory; he’s just along for the ride. 

One moment, Johnny’s tongue is in his mouth, sliding against his own; the next he’s gasping, breaking the kiss as Johnny grinds against him; the next Johnny is pulling his hair so he can angle Ten’s head back to suck bruises into his neck. Johnny bites Ten’s pulse point at the same time that he grinds his cock into the vee of Ten’s thighs, and Ten is too far gone to hold back a moan that will probably get them another noise complaint. 

“Christ, Ten.” Johnny removes his hand from Ten’s hair so he can grab at his ass instead, angling Ten’s hips up so that when he rolls his hips their cocks rub together. “I need to - fuck, I need to get you ready or I’ll come from this.”

Ten nods frantically, blindly grabbing for the packet of lube that’s still crushed in Johnny’s hand. “Yeah, baby. Should I-”

“I want to.” Johnny pulls his hand out of Ten’s reach, a fierce look in his eye. He leans in, but doesn’t kiss Ten - just brushes their mouths together before dragging his spit-slick lips across Ten’s cheek, until he’s right at Ten’s ear. 

“I want to be the one to take you apart,” he whispers. 

Ten is so fucking helpless, in the face of Johnny Suh - he throws his head back and moans, long and loud, and he can feel Johnny’s dick twitch against his hip in reaction. 

“Well then _get to it_ ,” Ten growls.

Johnny sets the condom on the couch by Ten’s head and fumbles with the lube packet, nearly dropping it in his haste to get it open.

“If you spill lube all over our brand new couch I’m not going to let you touch me,” Ten says, trying to gain some semblance of self-control as he watches Johnny spread lube over his fingers. “I’m just going to jerk off and make you watch.”

It’s an empty threat, though, rendered inert by the airy, distracted quality of Ten’s voice.

Johnny huffs out a laugh. “You say that like it’s supposed to be a _punishment_. Like I don’t love watching you all the time.”

Ten rolls his eyes. “You’re so -” he starts, but the words are punched out of him when Johnny slides a finger into him.

“What was that?” Johnny asks innocently, stroking Ten’s walls and teasing at the rim with his thumb. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

Ten opens his mouth with a retort, but is cut off again when Johnny rubs against his prostate. _God_ , how does he just - know _exactly_ where to go, every time?

“Fuck you,” he gasps, once he’s finally caught his breath again. “I hate how good you are at this.”

Johnny smirks. “If you hate it, I can stop -”

Ten smacks Johnny’s chest, tightening his legs to keep Johnny where he is. “Don’t you _dare_.”

Johnny just grins again, leaning down to bring his face even with Ten’s - stopping just short of pressing their mouths together.

“If you insist,” he whispers, and then he finally kisses Ten, sliding his tongue into Ten’s mouth at the same time that he slides another finger in.

The best and worst thing about sleeping with Johnny Suh is that he’s both very attentive and very thorough. It means that, barring a few awkward situations as they learned about each other in a new way, Ten has been having some of the best sex of his life over the past few months.

It also means, however, that in this current moment Johnny is taking entirely too fucking long.

“Johnny, _Johnny_ ,” Ten moans, digging his nails into Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny’s three fingers deep, and Ten feels like Johnny’s been prepping him for _forever_. “I’m - oh, _fuck_ \- I’m ready, baby, _please_.”

“But I like this part,” Johnny says. He nips at Ten’s jaw, twisting his fingers. “I like taking you apart. Getting you desperate.”

“Well, mission fucking accomplished.” Ten drags Johnny’s head up, forcing him to make eye contact. “If you’re not inside me in the next 60 seconds I’m going to come without you.”

That gets Johnny’s attention - his eyes go wide, and he presses a quick kiss to Ten’s lips before sitting back. Ten whines when Johnny pulls his fingers out, despite the fact that he’s just doing what Ten asked him to do.

Johnny frowns down at his lube-slicked fingers. “Ten, baby, can you put the condom on? I’m a little -” he waggles his fingers in demonstration.

Ten pouts. “A condom? Do we have to?”

Johnny raises his eyebrows pointedly. “New couch, remember?”

“I put a t-shirt down!”

“ _Ten_.”

“Okay, okay.” Ten snags the condom packet from where it’s gotten wedged between the cushions and tears it open. “Come here, big guy.”

Johnny rolls his eyes, but shifts forward as Ten sits up. “I’m already dating you, you don’t have to flatter me.”

“What, you don’t like being called ‘big guy?’” Ten rolls the condom on and finds the lube, drizzling some into his hand. “Well, maybe it wasn’t for you. Maybe I like reminding myself how _big_ my boyfriend is.” 

Ten emphasizes his statement by tugging at Johnny’s dick, thumbing at the head before sliding his hand back down again. He smirks when Johnny can’t help but thrust into his hand.

“I’m not that big,” Johnny says, eyes glued to where Ten is touching him. “Your hands are just tiny. Also - also - _ah, shit,_ Ten - I forgot what I was going to say.”

Ten giggles - he can’t resist getting one more good, slow stroke in, and his stomach clenches at the way Johnny’s mouth drops open on a gasp. “Tiny hands, big impact.” 

He stops stroking Johnny and reaches for his hand instead, tangling their lube-slicked fingers together. It’s a little gross, but Johnny’s shifted so that the head of his cock is pressed up against Ten’s entrance, and Ten finds he’s too turned on to care.

Ten bites his lip to hold back a whimper as Johnny pushes inside. Johnny really _is_ big, no matter how much he tries to downplay it, and as much as Ten loves having Johnny inside of him this part never gets easier. Johnny squeezes his fingers and kisses him, distracting him through the discomfort - then he shifts his hips and brushes up against Ten’s prostate, and just like that it’s good again.

Johnny pecks him on his cheek, his nose, his forehead. 

“Okay?” Johnny whispers, his lips moving against Ten’s skin. 

Ten nods frantically. “Yes - _move_.”

“Bossy,” Johnny chuckles, but he does as Ten asks, pulling out slowly and snapping back in. 

And this - Ten will _never_ get tired of this. 

Ten would be the first person to admit he’s gotten around - he likes sex, and he’s good at it, so why would he deny himself of anything? Just because other people are too scared to admit they like to fuck doesn’t mean he has to. So he’s had sex in many forms, and with quite a few different people over the years, and he considers himself a bit of a connoisseur, at this point.

But there’s something about Johnny Suh that makes everything feel brand new again.

Maybe it’s the way he knows exactly how to touch Ten to make every inch of skin feel like an erogenous zone. Maybe it’s because he’s mastered the way he can bite Ten’s neck like _this_ and swivel his hips like _that_ in a way that makes Ten go totally boneless. The slap of Johnny’s hips against his ass makes Ten’s eyes roll back in his head. The way Johnny’s breath tickles his ear when he leans in and whispers “ _baby_ ” makes Ten see stars.

“Baby,” Johnny says again, and Ten realizes that Johnny is actually trying to talk to him. “Baby, are you close?”

“Almost,” Ten breathes, his sigh turning into a moan when Johnny rocks forward with that extra bit of force. “Just - touch me -”

Johnny squeezes where he’s gripping Ten’s thigh, a wordless request. Ten relaxes one of his legs so Johnny can hike it up over his shoulder, freeing one of his hands to -

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Ten groans, when Johnny wraps his hand around Ten’s cock, immediately jerking him in a punishing rhythm. “Shit, Johnny - _faster-_ ”

He doesn’t clarify whether he means Johnny’s hips or his hand, and Johnny doesn’t bother asking - just speeds up both, his movements erratic and uncoordinated as he loses himself in chasing his pleasure. He’s pushing Ten up the couch with every thrust, and Ten has just enough presence of mind to reach back and steady himself with the hand that’s not totally covered in lube.

“Ten, _Ten_ ,” Johnny pants into Ten’s shoulder, “come on baby, please, come for me -”

Johnny sounds so desperate, begging Ten to come, like it’s more important to him than his own release - and that thought is enough to send Ten over the edge. 

Heat rips up his spine, and he jerks violently in Johnny’s hold. He throws his head back, moaning Johnny’s name, and feels Johnny’s hand cupped around the head of his dick as he comes. Pleasure washes over him, all of the tension going out of his body, leaving him feeling boneless.

But Johnny doesn’t let up at all, pounding into Ten like a man possessed. He bites his plush bottom lip hard enough to turn the skin around his teeth white, like he’s trying to control himself even now. Ten fucking loves Johnny’s mouth, could stare at it for hours - he wants to look at it now, wants to hear all the pretty noises he makes when Ten makes him come. 

Ten reaches up to tug Johnny’s lip out from between his teeth, sliding a thumb into his mouth instead. Johnny whimpers as he wraps his tongue around the digit; his eyes fall shut, overwhelmed.

“No, Johnny - look at me,” Ten admonishes. Johnny obeys immediately - his eyes are glassy and unfocused, frantic as he looks down at Ten. Ten pulls his finger out of Johnny’s mouth to thumb at his bottom lip.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Johnny whines, and if Ten hadn’t just come a few minutes ago the desperation in Johnny’s voice would have been enough to finish him off.

“I want you to look at me,” Ten says again. He squeezes around where Johnny is inside of him, his spent cock stirring at the noise Johnny makes in response. “I want you to see who’s making you come.”

“ _Ten_ ,” Johnny moans, thrusting hard into Ten one last time, hips stuttering - and then he’s stilling, his dick twitching with every pulse.

Ten pets Johnny’s hair as they catch their breath, tugging Johnny down for a kiss when he can’t stand to just look at his mouth any longer. Johnny is still shaking through the aftershocks, and he lets Ten take control of the kiss. 

Ten loves making out with Johnny pretty much all the time, but post-orgasm makeout sessions are some of his favorites; Johnny always takes a while to come back to himself after he comes, so their kisses are slow and sloppy while Johnny regains control of his senses. 

Ten, unfortunately, is acutely aware of his body - namely, the way his hip is starting to twinge from having his leg thrown over Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny whimpers when Ten bites his lip as he pulls away - Ten just smirks, easing his leg down until he’s got his knee pressed into Johnny’s side. 

He stretches a little as he readjusts. Actually - except for his hip, the rest of him is quite comfortable. They really have made a good purchase, all things considered.

“Jaemin was right,” Ten says. “Leather would have been awful.”

Johnny shoots him a half-hearted glare. “Don’t talk about Jaemin while my dick is literally inside of you.”

Ten grins and clenches his ass, knowing that Johnny is totally overstimulated. Sure enough, Johnny curses and carefully makes to pull out of Ten.

“Oh my god,” he says, looking down at the hand that was cupped around Ten’s dick, “I’ve still got all your jizz in my hand.”

He looks so earnestly grossed out, staring at the pool of come like it’s personally offended him - and Ten can’t help but burst into laughter.

“What?” Johnny asks, eyebrow quirked. He’s clearly confused, but he’s halfway to a smile already, like if Ten is laughing he can’t help but laugh along too. 

Ten grins. “It’s just - you’ve had my come all over your body. You’ve had it in your _mouth_. And now you’re grossed out about it being in your hand.”

Johnny huffs out a laugh, rolling his eyes. “Okay, but this is different. This isn’t one of us covered in come for sexy reasons.”

Ten drags his hand up his hip, over his stomach. He has to bite back a grin when he sees Johnny’s eyes following the movement, rapt. 

“It could be for sexy reasons,” he purrs. 

Johnny seems to consider it for a moment, biting his lip as he glances between his hand and Ten’s stomach. Ten can see the moment Johnny makes his decision, though - anticipates his next words. 

“New couch,” they say in unison. Johnny _does_ laugh at that, finally, and Ten kicks at his hip. 

“Alright, Mr. Responsible Furniture Owner,” Ten says. His voice is dripping with fondness, even to his own ears. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”

Now that they’re out of the heat of the moment, they both realize how ridiculous they look, sex-mussed in the middle of their apartment on a Saturday afternoon. Johnny half-waddles to the nearest sink, which happens to be the kitchen, so he can wash his hands of come and lube and toss out the condom.

“Kind of gross to have the condom in the same trash as the old veg,” Johnny says, peering into the wastebin.

Ten raises an eyebrow at him from where he’s scrubbing his own hands. “Why? It’s all going to the same place anyway.”

Johnny shrugs, walking over to envelop Ten in a back hug at the sink. “I dunno. Just a weird cognitive dissonance - sex stuff in the kitchen.”

Ten shuts off the water and turns in Johnny’s arms without bothering to dry off his hands. He grins at the way Johnny yelps at the feeling of Ten’s wet hands on his abs.

“If sex stuff in the kitchen makes you feel weird, then I was lying to Jungwoo earlier about you being adventurous.” Ten slides his hands down to grab at Johnny’s ass. “Maybe next time you feel like being possessive of our relationship I’ll bend you over the counter.”

Johnny hums, pleased, as he bends down to kiss Ten.

“I’m pretty much always possessive of our relationship,” he says, rubbing their noses together. “But I definitely wouldn’t say no to that.”

Ten just shakes his head, a wry smile on his lips as he tilts his face up for another kiss.

“Hey,” Ten says, pulling back an indeterminate period of time later.They’ve been making out long enough that the kitchen counter digging into his bare back is starting to get uncomfortable. “All jokes aside - you know that you have nothing to worry about with me, right? Like, with the possessive thing. I mean, it’s fine, I like it when you talk about keeping me around, but -”

Ten pauses, biting his lip. He’s not always the greatest at expressing his emotions, but it’s important to him that Johnny knows how he feels - not just the fact that he’s in love with him; but how deep his love goes. 

How do you put into words something you feel down to the very core of your being?

Johnny’s gaze is unerring but soft as he waits Ten out, thumbing at Ten’s cheek. Ten sighs and nuzzles into the contact. 

“I’m a sure thing,” he says finally. He turns his head to press a kiss to Johnny’s palm. “You can have me for as long as you want me.”

When he looks back up at Johnny’s face, he’s not surprised to see the unfiltered love in Johnny’s eyes.

“Careful,” Johnny says. Ten can tell he’s trying to make his tone light, but his voice is rough with emotion. “You might be stuck with me forever.”

Ten thinks about the years he spent pining, having Johnny in his life but not quite in the way he wanted. He wonders what 18-year-old Ten would have to say if he could see them now: naked in their kitchen, talking about the life they want to build together. Talking about a future that stretches beyond graduation, an indefinite number of new experiences - and Ikea trips - in their future.

“Okay,” Ten says softly. He reaches up to cup Johnny’s face in his hands. “I think I can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/m_writes55) and [tumblr](https://millyrockonyourblock.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
